


Choker

by KouRei (ShinkengerRedBlue)



Series: Changkyun's Charms [3]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:27:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25006162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinkengerRedBlue/pseuds/KouRei
Summary: Changkyun gets a request from someone he can't reject and works on his next gift for Kihyun.
Relationships: Im Changkyun | I.M/Yoo Kihyun
Series: Changkyun's Charms [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1581025
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	Choker

Changkyun bit his lip, anger simmering in his stomach as he watched Minah walk away, a clear smirk on her face from her little talk with him. It was bad enough Jooheon had seen a tiny peak of Changkyun's sketchbook when he had been designing a beaded jacket but now Minah threatened to expose him if he didn't make her a charm to help her pass her test. That little rich bitch, throwing her influence around. Well Changkyun would change that quickly. Thank god she had no magic of her own. That made his revenge even easier. 

His charm had to look good, be small enough to hide on her body, and he needed to weave a couple of hexes together so Minah would never reveal who he was as well as help Minah on her test because why not, she was paying him for the charm. He was just adding a little something extra. 

On his way home Changkyun stopped at his normal dealer, looking for a good sized chunk of ruby as well as a couple small stones of spinel. He was thinking of making Minah a headband because a tiara would have been a little too much. He also spotted some beautiful moonstone, topaz, and turquoise, perfect for a future project or two. He didn't wince at the price and left swiftly, also picking up some kimchi stew as dinner since his parents weren't going to be home. 

Changkyun turned on his tv, setting his stuff down on the coffee table as he turned up the heat. He hated coming home to empty, cold living room. He hummed, changing the channels as he started unpacking his stuff. There wasn't much on so he left it on a random drama as he got down to business.

Changkyun started Minah's headband with some metal wiring, creating a thin but strong metal frame to adhere the gems to. For the ruby, he made a big center rose and smaller roses going down the sides. Taking a bite of his stew, Changkyun worked on casting hexes, which he normally didn't like using but he wanted the effect to last longer than his normal charms. 

One hex, made to force someone into keeping secrets, was woven into where the ruby would go. Then Changkyun added a small charm to one small rose groove, something that wouldn't interfere with the hex and so Minah could get her help. Finally he added a little hex so she would simply stay away from him unless he needed her. 

Leaning back to take a good look, Changkyun decided he really liked how it turned out without the gems. Then with a rag, he used a polishing spell and made the gems shine, erasing the harsh edges on them before gluing them into the band. He added an additional gluing spell and set the headband to the side, thankful he was done. Even though it wasn't for Kihyun, it still looked pretty good. 

Using the moonstone he picked up, Changkyun started working on his next gift for Kihyun. 

His gifts each had a different charm applied to them. The ankle bracelets invoked luck and healing while the bracelet helped give Kihyun a clear mind when focusing. The feather pouch gave Kihyun protection while the earring surrounded him with comfort. And with the hair clip letting Changkyun show Kihyun how much he loved him, there weren't many charms left that would really help Kihyun without the magic blatantly working in his face. 

And recently Kihyun had been flooded with attention over his hair clip and Changkyun had seen the look of frustration of people invading his personal bubble. So Changkyun learned a charm for deflection, which would let the attention be redirected away from Kihyun. He pulled out a long section of faux black leather and found some gold clasps, creating a choker before marking with the lightest bit of chalk where he was going to place the moonstone. The stone was going to be in the middle and Changkyun dug through his stash, picking out a couple of opals and sapphires. The stones were small and some leftovers from when he made his mother a gift a couple of months ago. 

He took some silver swirls, gluing the moonstone in the center before surrounding it with the swirls. He dotted the opals and sapphires around, as if the swirls were sparkling. It looked magical, even without Changkyun adding anything. He was tempted to keep it for himself but then Changkyun made a note to make a pink and black version with a white leather band. He could secretly match with Kihyun. He shook his head, feeling a little like a high school girl with a crush. 

Changkyun slurped up the rest of his stew before casting the deflection charm on Kihyun's choker. He felt the exhaustion creeping up so he slumped over on the couch, grabbing the tv remote. Once he finished with Kihyun's gift, he would sneak into school and leave the gift in Kihyun's desk. It was too easy sneaking into school with see-me-not charms, he almost wished the security was better. 

As a robot started flying around a giant fire on screen, Changkyun's eyes started closing. Just a little nap then he could go back to working on Kihyun's gift and then his homework. He didn't notice his phone lit up with messages as his body gave in sleeping, the buzzing too light a sound to rouse Changkyun.

**Author's Note:**

> Fics are posted on my website at least a week before here so check it out, link is in my profile.


End file.
